nightmares among other things
by Tiger Army
Summary: Falco... all you need to know... oh! and his college roomate Rickie FIRST FIC AND I KNOW I SUK BUT BE KIND IN UR REVIEWS!


Summer was finally upon them. Fox sighed as he turned on the AC. It let out a sputter and stopped releasing the cool flow of air into the apt. Fox began to pant hard. Summer was apparently and undeniably upon them. The doorbell rang, forcing Fox to put on a shirt and a pair of pants, as one could not comfortably enjoy another person's company nude.

"Yo, you there?" Someone, obviously Falco, yelled into the window. The Starfox team broke up again, but Fox and Falco stayed close together. "Rickie and I are throwing a pool party." Fox remembered how about a month or two ago, Falco had came out to Rickie, his roomate from college. Fox was there to witness it... he sat on their sofa, watching them argue, until Falco forced a long, hard kiss on Rickie.

"Yes! I'm here! Just let me get on my pants... I'm sure you don't wanna walk in on me naked." Fox said.

"Can I? Please?" Falco begged. Fox forced back a chuckle. "Aww! C'mon! Did you really think I was serious?"

"..."

"Whatevs! Rickie would wring my neck... so, you goin to the party or not?" Fox opened the door and was hit by the heat. "It's gotta be, like, 103 degrees out, Eh?"

"Yeah... I guess..." Fox said. They approached the yard, finding the charming green bird singing and flipping over the rack of ribs.

"bairly studdered out a joke of a romantic, stuck to my toung... laid down with words too- over dramatic! tonig-"

"Yo! You awake in there" Falco yelled, riping the headphones off of his Zune. "Your buns are burning!" He blushed and started whispering something in falco's ear, making him look like an embaressed lobster sitting out in the sun. "No, seriously. Your buns are burning" he said, pointing to a small, burning heap on the grill. "But yes... um... tonight... when Fox ain't around" He said, blushing like before.

"Do I really need to hear that?" Fox said, siting on the diving board.

"Nice ass!" Rickie yelled out. "Falco's is better, but keep workin on it."

"Hey... Lemme remind you of our agreement" Falco said, pulling Rickie into the pool shed. They emerged flustered, with Falco's swimshorts were inside out. and a white stain on Rickie's shirt. "Awsome... hey wait, where's Fox?" Fox sighed and looked up from his lawn chair. He grabbed a burger and started to eat it.

"Sorry we took so long Killer, but, I think the meal I just had could hold me for at least an hour!" Rickie said, taking off his shirt.

"Okay... Umm... I _really_ didn't need to know that..."

* * *

After a swim, the three notices the time and temperature. Fox wrapped up in a towell and ran inside. 9:00 is far too late to be swiming.

"I'm gonna run to the store." Rickie said. He was the only sober one in the house. "I'm picking up a 6-pack of Maui, you want something?"

"Nah... were good." Falco said. As he walked out that door, That was the last Falco ever saw of him...

* * *

The doorbell rang. It had been three days since Rickie left, and it must have been Falco.

"Hey..." Fox said. Falco was a mess. He looked like he'd been through hell.

"H-hi..." Falco sighed. Falco sat on the couch and leaned on Fox's shoulder. He fliped to the news, and saw a horiffic sight,

"and a massacre of over 50 people. One survivor, Rickie Marelles, died earlier today."

"W-what... N-n-no" Falco was hysterically sobbing.

"Falco... I-i didn't know..." Fox tried to comfort him, but he was to hysterical to listen. He started to slam his head against the wall, crying out.

"Wake up! Wake the fuck up! Wake the fuck up!"

"Falco! Stop!" Fox cried out. He held him down untill he stopped. "It's not your fault."

"I thought he left me bec--"

"It was out of our control"

"I shouldn't have let him go"

"Wait, bird brain-"

"Why him? why didn't anyone call and tell me he was there!?"

"Snap out of it!" Fox said, smacking him across the face. The tears continued to flow. "Grab a beer and we'll talk about it. How does that sound?" Falco only nodded his head.

somehow, one thing led to another and they were drunk.

Fox locked Falco in a comforting embrace. "Fox, I miss him" He said "Mind if I stay here for a week or two to get back on my feet?"

"Yeah... shure... iguess" Fox slurred. "It's lonely here"

"I could fix that" Falco said, pulling him in for a kiss. He was greiving, and he would for years later. but This is definantly what Rickie would want.

"Falco, you taste... wonderous..." Fox said between ragged breathes. Falco proceded to kiss fox as he quicky undressed himself. Fox caught his drift and striped down. Falco laid Fox back down and noticed his 8 inched member. He parted Fox's legs and started to pump it, making Fox moan and stiffen up. Falco started to suck, lightly at first, but now rough and pleasureable. Fox flipped under and started to copy every one of Falco's mouth movements, making Falco scream in pleasure. Falco stopped what he was doing. He made Fox bend over and lubricated himself. He eased into him, making him gasp and grip the matress. Each thrust was bittersweet, painfull but pure pleasure in the making. Falco cummed, making Fox do the same.

"That only reminded me of Rickie..." Falco said. He began to sigh and fell asleep.

* * *

Falco woke up the next morning. His head was pounding and his chest hurt.

"Morning killer! Amazing party last night." a voice all to familiar called out. "You crashed last night, and you must have had a wet dream or something." Rickie. It was Rickie! That must have been a dream. Falco's eyes snapped ouen and he saw the green bird, smiling with a stupid grin on his face. He looked hot, his tanktop, his spiked bracelets, and his weird earring placed carefully in the right ear. Falco hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Rickie'd never be taken for granted. Rickie just laid back down, His head resting comfortably on Falco's chest.

"Lets take care of that morning wood... kay?"

* * *

Sardchark here... English is not my... thing and i unfortunatly do NOT have my younger brother's talent for words.

if you're wondering, BISEXUAL ok?


End file.
